The objective of this study is to compare several HIV-1 derived immunogens in HIV-1 infected individuals with CD4 count=> 500 cells/mm3 and to determine if there are significant advantages to any one of these vaccines with regards to generation of neutralizing antibody formation, or specific proliferative or cytotoxic T-cell(CTL) response.